


The Emperor's New Woes

by Ritsy, SebasuchansKitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Cruelty, Eventual Humor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Ritsy as Sebastian, SebasuchansKitten as Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsy/pseuds/Ritsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasuchansKitten/pseuds/SebasuchansKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Emperor of Tivitus, on a distant planet in a different dimension, life could not be more lavish. With countless slaves at his beck and call, nobles vying for special favor, and an entire harem dedicated to sating his sexual hunger, Sebastian lives in absolute luxury. Yet his existence in such a state, always getting what he wants without a struggle, leaves him selfish, arrogant, and cruel. His favored sex slave Ciel, who takes the brunt of his sadistic brutality, has grown sick of the tyrant, and leads a secret rebellion against him. In desperation to get him out of their lives for good, a spell is cast, banishing Sebastian to Earth.</p><p>Can the former Emperor, who has never lifted a finger to help himself, learn the skills needed to survive in a modern world that is completely foreign to him with the help of an alternate Ciel? Or will he succumb to a slow death of the inability to adapt? Meanwhile, will Ciel and his fellow slaves be able to calm the raging tides of anarchy long enough to put a suitable ruler on the throne? Or will they fare poorly when a candidate much more terrible than Sebastian steps up to reign terror over Tivitus?</p><p>A story of betrayal, tyranny, and change for the better... and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's New Woes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well hello there, dear readers. SebasuchansKitten and Ritsy once again bring you a new story, rife with excitement of all sorts, and perhaps quite a bit of comedy. This idea was the brainchild of my ingenious little angel Kitten, and I was given the honor of being able to work on it with her. You will find that this time around I will be portraying Sebastian, and she will be writing from the point of view of Ciel. The first chapter is from Sebastian's POV, and the second will be from Ciel's, and they will continue to alternate as such. 
> 
> There's really not much that I have to say about this story, as I don't want to spoil anything; all I can say is that we are going to have quite a lot of fun writing it, and that we hope that you will enjoy it just as much. I've worked very hard on this chapter, setting the scene of a whole planet that is completely unlike Earth. I can certainly tell you that my creativity got quite the workout, and that I really loved coming up with it all. (I even drew a map for reference, if you can believe it.) 
> 
> Enough chatter from me, please enjoy the first chapter to our new story.

_"What is most important to you, son?"_

I heard these words play in his head every day, from the time I was seven to the present. And my answer was always the same.

_"Power."_

_"Ah... I see."_

My father's face was blank when I answered. I wasn't sure if he was satisfied with my response or not, but it didn't matter; I had answered it honestly.

_"Tivitus will be under your rule soon, my boy. I'm certain you'll be a great leader if you always pursue what you're most passionate about."_

These were his last words. He died a week after speaking them, his mouth practically sewn shut in silence every day following. His eyes were deadened after that point; it was clear he hadn't much time left in the world.

I was seven when he passed. I knew nothing about being a leader, let alone being appointed the Royal Emperor of Tivitus and its seven colonies. But I suppose that didn't matter, for as my late father had said, from the day I became the official Emperor to this very second, I had never lost sight of what I was the most passionate about.

_Power._

Power certainly came with its responsibilities; I had to carefully oversee the continent of Tivitus, and the seven islands surrounding it that had been colonized by my ancestors, as well as the one that I had accepted under my reign when I was merely ten. Each island had a family of nobility that dealt with their own issues, and the leaders of each clan would come seek council with me to keep me well informed. If small rebellions broke out, my soldiers were sent to help crush them so that my favored families would stay in power; if they were experiencing a shortage in supplies for their export, I was to graciously extend assistance, and once they managed to get back onto their feet, they were in my debt. When noble families were found to be steeped in treachery, taking openly treasonous actions against me, a public execution was held for the entire clan. Once they were disposed of, a new family carefully chosen by my advisers and myself would take their place, the name and wealth falling onto their shoulders. This happened very rarely, as the nobles tended to be very secretive in their attempts, lest they earn my ire. I was the only heir, and I stood at my throne unchallenged; while this made for no familial infighting, it placed a large target onto my back. If I were to be assassinated, it would leave for one of the nobles to take over in my stead, ending my bloodline with me.

My responsibilities did not end there; our main export was fresh water, as Tivitus was the only continent with a large river running through it. The river was self-purifying, and strictly watched by my men to make sure that our precious export remained untouched by those who hadn't paid or traded. As we were rather vast in size, we also had many farmlands, and exported livestock and agriculture. My palace sat a mile out from the river, directly in the center of the continent. It was rather large, and from certain points in it, you could look out and see different islands sitting on the horizon. All imports were brought to the palace to be examined, and depending on the quality, the quantity of our exports was determined to be shipped to each colony. This would normally occur in the mornings, and I preferred to be there when careful examination was taking place, as I would not accept any damaged goods.

"Kezia's spices are very aromatic," I commented as I sifted through the large crates, allowing each scent to wash over me. I hummed my approval, not even sparing a glance back at the servant behind me, who was scratching down my every word onto a piece of parchment. "Double their allowance for water until the next shipment, and... send them one of the larger animals from the farm where the palace receives its meat."

I moved quickly onto the next group of crates, noting that they were from Ziva. As an older male slave came forward with a crowbar to pry the wooden lid away from the container, I noted mentally that the shipment size was rather lacking than the normal delivery, and a frown marred my face. This displeased me greatly. The lid cracking free drew my attention, and I stepped forward, picking up a large many-faceted sanguine gemstone. It was perhaps the size of my fist, and it sat heavily in my palm. I turned it in my hand, watching it sparkle in the light, before I flicked my eyes down to the now open crates. The slave had made himself useful by continuing to open them as I was studying the redstone. While there were less crates than normal, the quality of the jewels were far superior to their previous exports, and I felt my brow raise. The servant kept his eyes pointed downward, never daring to lift them to my face as he awaited my verdict.

"There are certainly less here, yet the quality and size of them are very pleasing..." I mused allowed, setting the redstone back down and running my thumb over my bottom lip in thought. "Increase their water allowance by one of the medium-sized jugs, but lower the amount of livestock they recieve by a fourth." I may have been impressed by the sheer size of each stone, but that could hardly make up for Ziva only exporting three smaller containers to the royal palace. Let them feel my displeasure in the form of hunger pains; perhaps they would learn their lesson.

On and on it went; I slowly made my way through two neat rows of four, stopping to scrutinize the wares from the six other islands. Tempestus sent bundles of weaponry forged from strong metals that were mined from twisted underground caves riddling their stormy island. I took my time looking over a longsword, grazing my index finger along the blade. It hardly stung at all, yet blood welled up on the tip of my finger; the sword was perhaps the sharpest they had delivered yet, and I knew that my soldiers would be quite fond of these. Considering all that Tempestus did for Tivitus, it would be a grave mistake to ever lessen what they received in trade, especially when taking into account the abundancy of weaponry they had in their possession. Should they feel slighted, there was a significant chance that they would rebel, and I couldn't have that. Some would call if favoritism, but I always made sure that Tempestus were given more of our exports than any other island; not only were they the largest in size, but the island did not provide suitable terrain for plant and animal life. Thus we had a silent agreement; they would continue to send us the best weapons they possessed, and I would supply them with a generous amount of food and water.

Next to the weapons were stacks of sandstone and slabs of wood, all tied with a thick twine to keep them together, brought in from Haldora. They were the manufacturers of building supplies used by all islands, and received quite a bit of foodstuffs in trade from Florizel and Octivus; as such I merely needed to maintain their supply of water, as livestock and agriculture were of little consequence.

I circled around to the second row, confronted with beautifully dyed satchels containing Pazelus' goods. They had managed to find a new source of dyes, and had mixed a most intriguing color. Pazelus also had a fine selection of new perfumes, combining the oils and essences of various flora on their forrest-covered island. I lifted one carefully from its wrapping, twisting the lid off and wafting it to my nose. It had a very subtle scent of vanilla and bergamot, and I slipped it into the fabric tied low on my hips to keep my robe shut; the aroma had brought the visage of one person in particular to my mind, and I intended to have this delivered to them. For their contributions I decided to increase the livestock and water they would be collecting; her sister island Florizel, connected to them by a bridge, would provide them with their agricultural needs. The island in question had successfully harvested a rare and exotic fruit from its dense jungles, and had supplied me with plentiful cratefuls of it. I selected one at random, my fingers tracing over the delicate skin, before I brought the fruit to my lips and sunk my teeth into its flesh. It gave a satisfying crunch before succulent juice gushed out over my tongue. I chewed thoughtfully, analysing the texture and flavor. As I swallowed it, I drew it back to look at its lavender insides, juice dripping from it, and I gave a satisfied hum.

"Two extra drums of water to Florizel," I announced, and the servant scribbled it down quickly. My tongue flicked out to lick away the sticky nectar that had slid down my skin, and I cocked my head to the side. "And send them three of my personal cattle."

A young female slave came up beside me, seeming to come out of the woodwork, and I handed her the fruit before allowing her to cleanse my hand with a damp cloth. Once the sticky residue had been removed, I stepped towards the next set of crates. Septimus was the only supplier of the cloth that the palace used; I allowed them to trade with only the nobles of the other islands, as I didn't want foul peasants to experience the luxurious clothing that the Emperor was clad in. I lifted up a robe that rested atop all the others; it was elegant and soft, as well as lightweight. My brow quirked as I idly thought about the dyes from Pazelus; perhaps this would be well-suited to the new color.

Giving my verdict to keep our wares the same as normal for them, I moved over to the end of the row, where instead of crates sat large cages. In the cages were exotic and strange creatures, the likes that I had never seen before. The imports from Octivus never ceased to amaze me; I was always fascinated by the feral animals that inhabited their small island. It was the eighth and final colony to be accepted under Tivitus' rule, thanks to yours truly. I remembered the day Lord Octivus had presented me with a ferocious feline; she was rather large, taller than me when I was ten, yet she had only been a cub. I was quite fond of that ebony creature, and I had appointed that man as a noble that very day. We had opened trade with them ever since. Most animals brought in from their island were consumed, yet there were some that I found so interesting that I had to keep them as a pet. Thus I found myself with quite a large collection of exotic creatures; this batch, however, would find their place on my dinner table. I straightened up and glanced at the servant with the parchment.

"Allow them an extra cart of our vegetable harvest, but keep everything else the same." He gave a nod at my words, jotting them down before running off to find whoever handled gathering the supplies, and I began to head inside, my royal adviser silently walking at my side.

 

* * *

 

The throne room was the only publicly accessible area of my palace, and was located near the very front of the regal edifice. It was where I spent a large amount of time listening to the complaints of the peasants that resided on Tivitus; every so often an informal meeting with one of the noblemen would take place here, as a way to keep me well-informed of the goings-on of each island. For more formal meetings that involved private in depth conversations, or all nobles gathering together for important matters, the council room would be prepared for our use. My throne room was used much more often than the council room, and thus was well-maintained and luxuriously decorated. Syvestra lounged upon my throne, and upon my entrance, she opened her pale green eyes, flicking them to me. A sound that resembled a growl and a purr rumbled in her throat, and she rose from her perch, dropping down from the cushions. I strode up a set of stairs, my hand reaching out to pet her soft head, and she leaned into my palm. She was quite the large beast, the tops of her ears coming up to just below my ribcage.

"Such a good girl," I murmured to her, sitting upon my lavish throne. As I got comfortable, she sat at my feet, resting her chin upon my thighs.

Claude, who was my most trusted advisor, calmly climbed up the steps and stopped at my side, bowing his head to me. "Your Highness, the guards are sending in the first commoner."

Waving a singular hand at him, I allowed him to straighten from his respectful bow, and he took his place behind my throne. As Claude had said, a peasant walked in and dropped to his knees below us, bowing his head as he began his _heartfelt_ complaint. He would be the first of many to beg for my aide today, and already I was dreading it. This was without a doubt the most tedious part of my day, and it bored me to no end. The commoners always seemed to have something inane to complain about; feuds between one another, broken tools, no access to water, starving children. Sob story after sob story saw my throne room, trying to pull at my heartstrings. It was quite the revolting display, watching the peasants fling themselves to their knees before me and beg for more than they were due. It took all of my control not to roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. Still, it was expected of me as the Emperor to hear these complaints, even if I did nothing about them; I would only assist if it benefitted me in the end.

I was ever the picture of an all-powerful Emperor, my regal robes draped over me, infused with bright colors that only one of my status was allowed to bear. My chin rested upon my fists, elbow settled upon the arm of my seat; I had my ankle crossed over my knee, and I leaned back against the plush cushioning, a small sigh leaving my lips. Syvestra lay at my foot, sleeping silently; I could see her back softly rising and falling as she drew slow breaths. It was truly an endearing sight. A slave girl stood at my side silently, her long dark hair cascading over her shoulders and back; she was dressed in a sheer gossamer robe, the fabric collected at one shoulder and clasped there with a gold brooch, allowing the excess to billow down her arm in a fashionable manner. The other shoulder was bare, and her plentiful breasts were clearly visible through the thin fabric. A small bar of thicker fabric had been sewn in around her crotch to keep her more private section hidden from prying eyes, leaving more to the imagination. The robes were also held together at one hip with another gold contraption, before it fell open and exposed the entirety of her leg. All of the female slaves were required to dress in this manner and maintain their appearance and hair; ugly women were not allowed to serve me. This particular girl's robes were dyed red, a more seductive and suggestive color than the pure white that the younger, virginal slaves wore. She held a frond in both hands and was actively fanning me, as it was quite the hot day, and my finer robes were hardly doing their job to keep me cool.

I silenced the current commoner, having grown bored of the story of her sick children and her constant disgusting weeping. I had learned that her young boys were quite good at gathering fruits from the tall trees that the older men had trouble getting to, and that was all I needed to hear; their getting well would benefit me, after all.

"Claude, send note to the herbsman, and inform him that this woman is in need of medicine for her two children," I announced to the man who stood to the right of me, in the shadow of my throne. He was always at my side, though his silence would make him slip the notice of others in the room. That is, until I delivered a punishing verdict, and he came forth to command the order carried out, whether that be death or imprisonment. The fire of cruelty in his molten golden eyes as he did so was always quite curious to me, but perhaps that was why I trusted him so; he was very much like me.

The woman thanked me profusely, though she knew that when her sons were well again, they would have to work extra hard to pay off their debt to me. I smirked to myself as she walked out of the room, and a messenger came forward with my command written down upon parchment, Claude using the royal seal to mark it once it was folded up.

After the young messenger had left the room, there was a lull in the flow of peasants. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, heaving a long-suffering sigh. "Claude, I tire of listening to these feeble-minded complaints. Send them all away, will you?"

His low velvet chuckle met my ears, and he straightened his posture as he stepped forward to give me a sympathetic smile. "It's only for a little while longer, Your Highness. Please attempt to bear their distasteful presences for just a few more moments." I was certain that he found this activity to be full of tedium as I did, though it seemed that he had a well of patience deeper than my own.

I felt my spine mimicking his motions, and I straightened myself out even as I leaned back into the plush pillows. Giving him a dour look, I allowed a slight whine to bleed into my voice. "You must want me to die of boredom. Fine, I will continue to humor them." I paused, before turning my gaze back to the massive doors leading in. "For a little longer."

I could feel his presence receding behind my throne once more, and I began mentally preparing myself for another annoying complaint, when the sound of a commotion from out in the hall piqued my curiosity. Soon enough, two large guardsmen stormed in, dragging a struggling man, whose appearance was disheveled. He was scrawny, his peasant-robes caked in dirt and other unmentionable matter; whimpers and sobs left his lips as he begged and apologized, his words incoherent and lost in a sea of tears. They harshly pulled him to the bottom of the staircase, where they threw him down. Syvestra had woken from her nap from all the noise, her green eyes staring with disinterest. One guard dropped down onto a knee, bowing his head as he addressed me.

"Your Highness, we found this vermin in the kitchens, his filthy, thieving hands clutching onto this." He held up a loaf of bread, and I could see dirty handprints on it; the very sight of it disgusting me.

"P-please," the man spoke up, forcing his mouth to form proper speech. "Your Highness, I beg of you, have mercy. My family is starving; we don't have enough food to make it through the week. I-I just wanted to feed my daughter." His voice trailed off as he hung his head in shame, and I felt a revolted sneer curling my lips, my nose wrinkling up.

"You dare to steal from me, peasant? Yet you have the gall to beg for mercy?" I glared down at him, and he cowered fearfully before me. My hand fell to my precious pet's head, and I ran my fingers over her fur as I mused. "He's so thin, barely enough meat on his bones to be a worthy meal..." I raised my voice to announce my decision. "Guards, ransack his home; bring his daughter to the palace, and have her looked over by the physician. If she's pretty enough, Ran-Mao will take her under her wing." My lips twitched into a cruel smirk, and I flicked my gaze over to the slave girl at my side. Ran-Mao bowed her head in understanding, never daring to utter a single word. "You may do as you see fit with the rest of his family: public humiliation, slavery, whatever you fancy."

The guards bowed to me before they exited the throne room, leaving the wailing man at the base of the stairs. He pleaded for his family's safety, but his sobbed begs fell onto deaf ears. I scratched beneath my pet's chin, guiding her eyes to mine. She flicked her long tail patiently, and her pupils narrowed as if in excitement. I could feel her muscles tensing up beneath my fingers.

"Syvestra... kill."

As soon as the words left my lips, I released my hold on her jaw, and she launched herself at the thief, a ferocious roar rising up from her throat and echoing around the large room. I watched with slight interest as she began ripping him apart, and his screams bounced off of the walls, the sound of tearing flesh mingling with it. Blood splattered all over the floor and steps, and my viciously beautiful feline's glossy black coat was matted with the deep red. She fed on his shredded meat, her large paw crushing his windpipe, and he sucked in a final rattling breath, before the light in his eyes died. Syvestra ceased her attack, bored that her plaything had died so easily. She padded back up the steps and sat in front of me, her head coming up to nuzzle my hand.

"That's a good girl, Syvestra," I cooed, my smirk still firmly in place. She lay her bloodied paw upon my thigh, a loud purr vibrating in her chest as I doted on her. I hardly cared that she was dirtying my robes, as I would have them thrown out. "Claude, send the peasants away. I will hear no more complaints today."

"Your Highness," he said with a bow, obeying my command.

"Oh, and, have the slaves come clean this up. My precious Syvestra was not fond of his meat. Throw it out with everything that he touched." Claude merely nodded his assent before he disappeared from my side to have my orders carried out. I turned my head so that I could focus my sanguine eyes on Ran-Mao; she had paled considerably, a cold sweat upon her brow, and she pointedly looked away from the carcass lying in a pool of blood. Though she was my preferred girl to stand at my side and fan me, she rarely was treated to the sight of Syvestra's vicious attacks. She looked as though she were about to faint, and I cleared my throat, drawing her eyes to my feet; she didn't dare to look me in the eye, lest she receive the same fate.

"Ran-Mao, have Mey-Rin and a few of the other girls bathe Syvestra; she's rather filthy. You are dismissed." She bowed to me, never speaking a single word, before she turned and set the frond upon a table, her small feet silently carrying her down the stairs. She gave a wide berth to the pool of blood, before she disappeared from my sight. Once Mey-Rin came to retrieve Syvestra, I waited alone until Claude returned with the older male slaves. As they set to work, we left the throne room together.

Claude took one look at my attire, before he returned his gaze to the floor in front of us, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I shall have the servants draw you a bath, Your Highness."

 

* * *

 

Ran-Mao had managed to compose herself enough to bathe me; she was always quite gentle, and her constant silence was very soothing, so I much preferred her barely-there presence to that of the other slave girls. She was the main slave in charge of my comforts; she washed me, she fanned me, and she fed me. This was not only because of her comforting silent personality, certainly not. The main reason I kept her around me so much was that she was perhaps the most beautiful slave in my possession. Though I had no interest in her, I knew that the nobles who visited would see her and feel a desire that any man would at her perfect figure. It was a most effective tactic to keep them sated and well within my palm; they were allowed to have any girl that they pleased accompany them to their bed, so long as they kept their visits pleasant. I had no issue with appeasing them to keep my place as Emperor secure, and to keep the threat of assassination off of my plate of worries.

After my aromatic bath, I stepped out of the massive in ground tub and strode out into my chambers, leaving Ran-Mao to hastily follow after me with a large towel. I stood in front of the window, staring out towards the north; the ever-red sky spanned out, always lit up yet with nothing to light it, and wispy pale pink clouds floated along with the breeze. A thick layer of smog cloaked the sky, keeping whatever may lay behind it hidden from our eyes. The haze had always been there, as far back as history had been recorded, and the source of eternal light had never been seen. At night it only seemed to grow dimmer, but was still too bright, and I would have thick curtains drawn to darken my chambers when I slept. The evening was my favorite time, for streaks of light would shower the skies behind the smog, meteors flying by well into the night. Ran-Mao began drying me as I flicked my eyes to the horizon, where the jagged, imposing precipices of Tempestus rose up from the violet sea. A violent storm was constantly brewing overhead the large island, battering the nearly uninhabitable terrain with heavy rain. Lightning lit up the deep blood-red clouds swirling above Tempestus, striking against ragged claw-like stones that jutted up from the ground. The entire island was nothing but steep, dangerous cliffs, and twisting mines hidden within cracks in its surfaces.

The towel came up to remove excess moisture from my overly-saturated inky locks, the soft fabric brushing against my skin and drawing me out of my inner musings. I turned my gaze to Claude, who stood dutifully near the door to my chambers, not even batting a lash at my state of undress. It was no surprise to me; my advisor had seen me completely nude more times than I cared to count, as he was the only person I allowed to constantly be at my side. It wasn't as if I were shy about my body, either. I had the form of a god, my firm flesh wrapping tightly around toned muscles; my manhood was something to be revered, as it was rather large, and I prided myself on that. I deserved to be exalted and worshipped, the epitome of the perfect male specimen. The title of Emperor was mine and mine alone, as none deserved it more so than I. If a person didn't admire my body, they had to have some sort of mental handicap.

Claude regarded me calmly with those piercing golden eyes, which were focused solely on my angular face, and I tilted my head to the side, returning is stare. Ran-Mao trailed the cloth down my throat and over my shoulder, wiping away droplets from my defined musculature as she worked back down my body.

"Claude, I wish to have Ciel prepared and brought to my chambers; I require him to be here and waiting for me by the time I finish dining." My voice left no room for argument, though it was not as though he would ever dare defy me; my word was always law.

"Of course, Your Highness," he responded with a bow, and I dismissed him from my presence.

"I'll expect you back here in time to escort me to dinner," I said as he was stepping out of the room. Claude paused and turned his head towards me in acknowledgement, nodding it once.

After the portal fell shut, Ran-Mao scurried daintily towards my large wardrobe, pulling the double doors open. She searched around, selecting one of my more silken robes, before returning to me. I put my arms out to my sides, allowing her to slide the sleeves onto my arms. She loosely wrapped the fabric around my torso, and then expertly tied it shut. I slid my feet into a pair of gilded sandals that she had set in front of me, and she quickly tied them off, keeping them secured to my ankles. She glued her eyes to the floor after she had finished dressing me, her hands clasping together in front of her as she awaited orders.

"You've done well today, Ran-Mao, therefore..." I paused, watching her lift her head slightly, her eyes now resting on whatever was behind my shoulder so as to politely show that she was listening without rudely meeting my gaze. "You may take the rest of the night off. One of the others will take your place at my table. Are we understood?"

She nodded slightly, bowing deeply out of respect, and I dismissed her. I perched on the edge of my bed, turning back to look out the window. Sand as far as the eye could see made up the majority of the continent. With the abundance of it that we had, we were able to outsource it to Haldora, where they took great care into making sandstone. The farmlands that we had were located south of the palace, on the other side of the river. We had allowed for small pathways to be dug, and a networking of intricate streams led freshwater all throughout the farms, keeping the livestock hydrated and the vegetation watered.

The other islands were very different from the continent of Tivitus; Pazelus and Florizel were primarily comprised of jungle, the dense foliage and greenery never truly fully scoured, which lead to various discoveries of new plantlife. Ziva was slightly smaller than Tempestus, and had a collection of openings hiding caverns full of jewels just waiting to be mined; unlike the violently stormy island, however, Ziva experienced pleasant weather, and was composed mainly of sand and grass rather than imposing stone. Kezia, though being the smallest, had the most variety of exotic plantlife, which produced countless spices all used to season the food that the people consumed. There were a few spices that only my kitchen staff had access to, as peasants were undeserving to dine upon meals seasoned to perfection as mine had been.

Haldora was covered in trees that provided no real use other than to become material with which to build; they lacked any leaves, and grew extraordinarily fast. If you were to plant one of their seeds, you'd have a full grown tree ready for cutting down within three days' time. They also had quite an abundance of sand and stone, courtesy of Tivitus and Tempestus, on their island, with which they could craft building materials to be traded. Naturally, I received the first selection as I donated heavily, and Tempestus was allowed second choices of materials, before the rest were split up evenly and sent to all of the other islands. Pazelus and Florizel would never dare to cut down any of the trees on their forest-infested islands to offer up to Haldora in a sort of bargain, as the jungles were their livelihood; without the trees sheltering the exotic plantlife, they could very well lose their exports and fall out of my graces, leaving me no choice but to cut them off and revoke the title of colony from them.

Septimus was one of the smaller islands, though it was larger than Kezia, and it was covered in all sorts of plantlife that were somehow crafted into fabric. I didn't care how it was done, or what was used, so long as my robes were made from the finest quality materials. I hardly could fathom how the flax or cotton plants were turned into cloth, but it certainly did not matter in the least, so long as they continued to produce all the material needed for bedding and clothing. In between Septimus and Tivitus rested Octivus, the only island that I had colonized and declared as part of my empire. I myself had never been there, though I had heard from Lord Octivus that it was covered in various plantlife, and half of it was entirely jungle, where all of the exotic animals hid away. I did find it quite intriguing, yet I hadn't felt a strong enough desire to go and explore the smaller island. I hated jungles; the air was too moist, and my robes would stick to my skin most unpleasantly as sweat beaded at my brow.

Of the islands, only three were close enough to the main continent that they were able to be connected to it by sturdy bridges. Each bridge was heavily guarded on Tivitus' end, and any who wished to cross over had to submit their wagons and themselves to a thorough search, making sure they weren't carrying anything that could harm me. Octivus in the northwest corner, Haldora on the west and Ziva on the east, who sat towards the south of Tivitus directly across from one another, were the only to possess such a bridge.

In order for the other colonies to export their goods to Tivitus, ships were sent directly to corresponding ports from their own port. Florizel and Pazelus, the southernmost islands, shared a port that they delivered to, but each sister had her own to depart from. Kezia, who was the farthest away from Tivitus in the southwesternmost part of the ocean, had it's own port, as did Tempestus, who resided in the northeasternmost section of the world. Septimus, who sat just above Octivus, was considered too far away for a bridge to risk being built, and they too had to travel by ship to reach their designated dock. The ports were subjected to the same treatment from guards that the bridged colonies received; before docked ships were allowed to begin bringing their cargo onto land, they had to submit the vessel to a thorough search. Tempestus, being the only island to supply weaponry, was the only one allowed to have such paraphernalia aboard; the guards instead searched them for poison or other deadly substances.

"Your Highness," a voice called softly as the door to my chambers was pushed open, drawing me out of my thoughts. I turned my gaze to the opening, watching Claude step inside, his eyes on me as he bowed slightly. "Dinner is served." He was the only one who ever dared to look me in my face or meet my eyes; anyone else would be severely punished.

Rising to my feet, I strode over to the entryway, pausing as Claude pushed it all the way open and gestured for me to exit first. I stepped passed him, not bothering to look back as I knew he'd be following me. I heard the soft sound of the door clicking shut behind me, and I walked leisurely down the hall, in no hurry to get to the dining room; I could take hours to get there and everyone would still be dutifully waiting for me. As Emperor, I was never late; everyone else was just early, and no one would dare scold me or say otherwise.

I could feel Claude at my side, and it was a secret comfort to me that he was always there. He was truly my most loyal servant, and though I would hesitate to call him "friend", he was perhaps the closest thing I had to one. However, I had no need for friends, though his undying loyalty to me was much appreciated. If there was any man I felt I could trust, it was my royal advisor. As such he was the only person allowed to freely enter my room, and even woke me in the mornings. This was not to say that he was a weakness of mine. I had no weaknesses, no weak links in my armor, nothing for my enemies to exploit in order to take me down. No one could get to me through my pawns, as nothing would hinder me from keeping my place as Emperor secure.

We entered the dining room together, the doors being pulled shut behind us by a slave, and I made my way over to my usual perch. Claude followed close behind, and stood behind my seat as I sat heavily upon the cushions. A nameless female slave quickly sat down beside me, bowing her head deeply and keeping her gaze low; she was Ran-Mao's replacement for tonight, and I had never really taken the time to look at her before. She was hardly worthy of my attention. Still, I felt my eyes float over her features, noting that she was indeed one of the prettier ones; her pale hair was quite a rarity amongst women on Tivitus, the soft blond waves hiding her eyes. She seemed to be trembling slightly, her little hands clenched into fists pressing into her thighs. I raised a brow at this, my head raising higher as I straightened my spine. She must have been nervous to be in my godlike presence. What woman wouldn't be? I must have awoken desires within her that she had to fight to suppress. I smirked at the thought; too bad for her that I had no interest in the fairer sex.

Food being set before me by a kitchen servant broke my concentration. I turned to look at the intricately decorated lid which rested upon a metal tray, and as it was lifted, mouthwatering aromas wafted over me. I watched shaking hands come into view and begin cutting into the perfectly cooked slab of meat on my plate, making proper bite size pieces. As the girl continued to slice my food for ease of eating, I reached forward to lift up my goblet, bringing it close to my lips. The unusual lightness of it made me pause, and I frowned as I looked down into the empty cup. It displeased me greatly that there was no wine, and it wasn't just lacking from my goblet; there wasn't a single drop to be seen at my table. I set the glass down, and the slave beside me delicately stabbed a piece of meat, already bringing it up towards my mouth. I grasped her wrist, stopping her, and my action made her flinch, her hand nearly dropping the fork.

"My goblet is dry, girl. Is there any particular reason for this?" My tone was icy as I narrowed my eyes at her, and she seemed to shrink into herself.

She swallowed hard, her bottom lip quivering as she began to speak in a soft, meek voice. "M-my apologies, Your Highness. It seems I've f-forgotten to bring a bottle of it. Please forgive my error," she seemed to get quieter and quieter as she explained, her head hanging low in a bow so that all of her hair fell forward and hid her face entirely.

"I will overlook your slip up so long as you go now and fetch some, before I lose my good mood and take drastic measures," I sneered, my tone low and coated in venom. She flinched back from me, a small sound of fear sitting in her throat, and she quickly bowed, scrambling away from me.

As hungry as I was from the day's tiring events, I was not so foolish as to consume anything served to me without it being tasted first. However, the girl's behavior had come off as slightly suspicious. No other slave had ever forgotten my wine, even when it was their first time at my table, serving me. As we waited for the girl to return from the pantry, I gestured Claude forward with a flick of my wrist, and his head came into my view as he bent forward. I turned my lips to his ear, murmuring softly so that only he could hear me.

"Stay alert, and bring the poison taster forward."

He did as told, pushing the old man up to my right side. I made him wait until the blonde slave returned, her entire body seeming tense with nervousness. I watched as she hesitantly poured the dark liquid into my goblet, filling it halfway before setting the bottle down onto the heavy wood. She turned back to my plate and moved to pick up the fork once more.

"One moment," I stopped her, and she froze in her tracks, her entire body going rigid. I turned to the old man, my lips pulling into a smile. "If you would taste my food."

He bowed his ancient head to me respectfully, and as he tasted a bite of each item on my plate, I watched from my periphery as the girl seemed to tremble even harder. A visible trail of sweat ran down her cheek, her eyes still completely hidden. After he had tasted everything, he cleared his throat to announce that he was finished, and after waiting a few moments it was clear that my food was free of poison. She remained tense, scarcely breathing, until I dismissed the taster. Only when he had left the room, disappearing behind a curtain, did she finally relax. How intriguing.

Forgoing my dinner, I lifted up the goblet, swirling the wine within it, watching the miniature whirlpool form from my motions. My hunger could wait. "This is your first time serving me, is it not?" I turned my face to fully regard the slave girl, and she nodded her head slightly in response. I felt a slow, cruel smile spread over my lips, and I tilted my head to the side as my eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Well, that certainly calls for a celebration. I invite you to take part in my drink."

As I began lifting the goblet to her lips, she flinched back and turned her mouth away from the metal rim, her chest rising and falling swiftlty in panic. "No!" She cried out, her arms curling around herself as she tried to visibly rein in her terror. "I-I couldn't possibly, Your H-Highness. A slave such as myself could never s-sip the royal w-wine." My brow rose as the words fled her, running together and becoming barely coherent.

"But I insist. If the Emperor invites you to it, it is very rude to decline such an offer." I continued to force the goblet closer to her face, shoving it up against her mouth as my own mouth hissed venomous words.

My hand clutched onto her chin, keeping her head still no matter how hard she tried to fight. I tilted the cup, pouring the wine upon her lips, watching it run down her chin, dripping down onto her clavicle and soaking into her robes. She sputtered pitifully, making sure none of it made purchase on her tongue. I pushed her face away harshly, releasing my hold on her jaw. She sobbed and gagged, her entire body quaking in utter fear.

"Claude." His name rolled off my tongue, and that was all that needed to be said. He diligently stepped forward, gripping onto her shoulders so hard that he was sure to leave bruises. She froze, her chest heaving so rapidly she was essentially hyperventilating. "Do you think that I am an idiot?" I asked cooly, my voice dangerously smooth, the calm before the storm.

"N-n-no, I. I-I just..." she whispered, her voice comprised of soft sobs. "P-please, I-I-I-"

I threw the goblet so hard it slammed into the wall with a loud metallic thud, the remaining wine spilling out all over the floor, serving to cut the bitch off in her tracks. The cup was made of a more delicate metal, and the force with which I had thrown it left it dented, one of the gemstones decorating it popping out and clattering next to it on the smooth sandstone flooring.

"Do you take me for a fucking fool?" I snarled, my face twisting up into an angered expression. I gripped onto her hair, yanking it out of her face harshly. She released a yelp, tears running down from her large grey orbs. "Did you think that by hiding these hideous eyes of yours, I would not recognize you? You stupid cunt, you're Lord Kezia's favorite whore. You're trying to poison me on his behalf. What, did he make you false promises of freedom, perhaps even that he would take you as a wife?" I laughed harshly at this, and she cried harder, choking on her sobs and barely being able to draw breath.

"N-no, please. I a-am deeply s-sorry," she somehow managed to force her words past her lips, though she sounded strangled.

I reached forward with my free hand and removed Claude's sword from the sheathe at his hip, and I stood to my feet to get more leverage. Angling the sword perfectly, I drew my arm back, and swung it forward. She sucked in a deep breath, and a scream rose in her throat, before it was permanently cut off. The sharpened blade cut easily through her flesh and muscle, and I severed her spinal cord, separating bone from joint. Her lifeless grey eyes stared up at me, her mouth still open in a silent scream. Claude released his hold on the corpse, and it fell from the bench, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Blood gushed out of the ragged neck, a puddle quickly forming on the floor. After handing the sword back to my advisor, I sat back down, sinking into the cushions. My other hand was still clutching the blond tresses, and I set her head upon an empty tray before releasing them. I allowed Claude to wipe my hands clean, my tired eyes gliding up to his pale face.

"Have her head sent to Lord Kezia as a warning. I won't be so kind if he dares to attempt to snuff out my life again." My words were calm, as if I were discussing the weather.

Claude bowed respectfully in silence, and for the first time in who knows how long, I felt a certain... unrest. It was something that I had felt, long ago when my father had died and left me alone in this world, before Claude was introduced to me. A deeply rooted melancholy stemming from a perturbing sense of aloneness. I hardly ever noticed it, and whenever I did it would always make me feel very off, as if the world was shifting beneath my feet. I shook myself mentally; I was not in need of friendship, and I had a harem of companions just waiting to be called upon. I had my advisor, as I had since a few months after my father's death, and I had my darling Syvestra, as well as my other exotic pets. I was not alone.

Still, the empty seat beside me deeply unsettled me, my eyes flicking to it, before moving back to my plate, and the head in front of me. I could feel my mouth moving without my consent to do so, and my voice was smooth and nonchalant.

"Claude," I started, but hesitated, as if unsure how to phrase my request. I could not show an ounce of weakness, but I felt desperate for some sort of company. "Join me." My hand moved, gesturing toward the empty seat beside me. He could kick her corpse out of the way if need be. I felt unreasonably tense as I awaited his response, hoping that my order had been open-ended enough that, should he reject me, I could use an excuse.

I turned to look at him, keeping my expression schooled to that of passive neutrality. His brow quirked at my request, his expression skeptical. "Your Highness, it would be rather absurd for a servant to join his Emperor for dinner." His words were polite, but his voice was chilling, a clear, cold rejection in his tone. His molten gold eyes seemed to harden as he regarded me.

I couldn't stop the momentary expression of hurt that flashed across my face as I felt my heart painfully wrench in my chest. The rejection stung deep, and had I forgotten myself I would have flinched back as though his words had struck me. But I was the Emperor, and I had no weaknesses. I quickly contorted my face in anger, making my voice possess a sharp edge when I spoke. "Well I need _someone_ to feed me, or do you expect your _Emperor_ to feed himself?"

It was Claude's turn to pause, and he seemed to study my face for longer than necessary before bowing deeply. "My apologies for misunderstanding, Your Highness." I thought I could detect the sound of a smirk in his voice, but when he straightened up, his expression was as neutral as it always was. He came forward, pushing the headless body out of the way, before seating himself next to me and picking up my fork. In the end, I had gotten what I wanted; Claude's company beside me, yet I still felt an impenetrable loneliness wrapped around me, and my heart still ached with the pain of rejection.

I ate in silence, with lifeless grey eyes staring at me accusingly. I barely paid them any mind, as I was too absorbed in Claude. He had pushed up the sleeves of his robes to keep them from getting dirtied, and I watched the slight movment of his muscles rippling beneath the skin of his arm as he stabbed various pieces of food, before bringing them to my lips. His long, slim fingers cradled the fork in a way that seemed much more elegant than the slave girl's hands ever could, and I couldn't help but to stare at them, before ripping my sanguine eyes away to study his face.

As always, Claude's expression was a blank mask; his skin was free of wrinkles or worry lines, seemingly completely at ease no matter the situation. He only ever really seemed to make actual expressions in front of me, though they were nothing more than a smirk or fleeting raise of the brow. His cold composure filled me with envy; there was no doubts that this man possessed no weaknesses. He was frigid to his very core, with no sense of compassion, and his cruelty was as boundless as his patience. He had an abysmal well of traits that I coveted, his strength unmatched by any other man's. Compared to Claude, I was weak; emotions made a ruler weak, clouding judgment that should always remain clear. As ruthless as I tried to be, I always seemed to be ruled by my own emotions, though I tried to portray the same coldness that seemed to emanate from Claude. I aspired to be just as vicious as he was, and I could admit to myself the jealousy and admiration I held towards him.

As cold and cutthroat that Claude was, I trusted him so much that I knew he would never betray me. If he did, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to... But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He lived very comfortably, and was allowed to do whatever he pleased. He couldn't possibly think to betray me when I provided so much for him. Though we weren't friends, nor were we family, I felt a certain closeness to him, a feeling that I presumed he shared.

 _So the weak link is revealed,_ I mused, before banishing that thought just as quickly as I had it. I had no weaknesses.

Once I finished, I rose to my feet, and waited as Claude collected a burlap sack, his hand grasping onto the blonde locks. I was feeling restless, wanting to be out of his company, wanting to forget the rejection that I could not seem to banish from my brain.

"Lord Kezia has always had a thing for the blonde ones," he mused, before shoving the severed head into the sack and tying it off.

"Indeed he has," I hummed in agreement, bringing my hands up and linking my fingers together as I rested them on the back of my head. "That foolish old man."

I had had quite enough of today; as amusing as it was to punish those who thought they could get away with misdeeds, I grew tired of having to deal with such fools day in and day out. There only one thing that would melt away my stress, one toy that always seemed to make me forget all of the annoyances I had suffered, the only plaything worthy of my aggressions, and he was awaiting me in my chambers. I could feel a violence brewing within me, all of my hurt turning into an excited brutal energy.

_Ciel..._

 

* * *

 

My feet carry me around a corner, and I turn into the massive hallway that leads to my chambers, barely sparing a glance for the guards that were stationed at various points within the hall. I walk leisurely, taking my time even though my blood is rushing through my veins, and my rage is clouding my head, as intoxicating as any alcohol. Once I reach the large door to my room, I grasp the handle and give it a twist, pushing the door open wide. I immediately begin scanning the area for him, my eyes sweeping over every inch of my room. He's spotted easily enough; he has his slender back to me, his spine prominently visible through his nearly translucent pale skin. His shoulderblades threaten to rip through his flesh they jut out so sharply.

Ciel is rifling through my drawers, searching the meaningless documents with nimble, thin fingers, scanning as if he expects to find something important. He pauses as he mutters a low curse under his breath; surely he's realised that they're useless to him. I lean against the doorjamb as I watch him with curiosity in my eyes, a low hum in my throat. It amuses me greatly that he would even think that I would leave anything important practically lying out for anyone to get their hands on. As he is yet unaware of me, I take the time to look over him; he's been cleaned, his normally filthy and matted locks soft and shiny, and he is clad in the normal attire for my sex slaves. A black harness is fitted perfectly to his chest, connecting to a collar that hugs his throat snugly, while the straps wrap around his ribcage and fasten together at the back. The only other fabric he is allowed to wear is a slip of a loincloth, which covers his ass and his dick, parts of his body that are for my eyes only. The dark silken fabric is draped over metal chains, which ride low on his hips. Ciel is certainly an enticing sight; anyone who saw him travelling through the halls would instantly know that he was from my personal harem.

The hint of a smirk pulls at the corners of my lips, and my head cocks to the side as I speak with a perfectly calm voice. "Did you manage to find anything of interest?" I can't seem to suppress the amusement that bleeds into my tone, not that I really attempt to hide it.

He slams the drawer before turning to grace me with one of his harsh glares, though he hardly seems surprised to see me. It _is_ my room, after all. "I'm sure you can answer that question on your own." His voice is full of hostility, as per usual; I'm quite used to his loathing of me. Perhaps that's why I enjoy him so much.

"Oh, don't stop snooping on my account," I chuckle, the smirk fully blooming on my lips, stepping into the room so that the door can fall shut. I lock it easily, tucking the key away to keep it hidden from him. My cold eyes watch him mockingly as I slowly approach the center of the room, bringing myself closer to him. "You didn't really think I would keep important documents here, did you? That would be a foolish assumption." As if I would leave them around for slaves to get their filthy hands on them.

"What would be truly foolish is if I assumed that without looking." He crossed his arms over his chest, so defiant, and stood his ground as he glowered at me. "You seem tense tonight. Did Claude refuse your love proposal?"

My calm expression barely wavered, though my eyes narrowed and darkened with anger. I held the reins close, not yet wanting to let loose the building rage within me. My smirk twists cruelly on my face, and I chuckle darkly, as if he's made a joke. "Ever the comedian, Ciel. I certainly have no idea what you're talking about." I always found the boy to be too perceptive, knowing things that a slave locked down in the dungeon all day long should not know. I certainly couldn't allow such a lowly male to find any weakness within me. I glide closer to him, my muscles tensing up as my voice takes on a rather menacing tone. "Claude is nothing but a lowly advisor."

"Really? Sometimes I can't tell who's the bitch and who's the Emperor," Ciel snorts, his lips pulling back to bare his teeth in a snarl. I can tell that he's tensing his small body in preparation for what's to come.

"Such a foul mouth for such a pretty face, as always." He never makes it hard on me, rather always seems to encorage my violence by possessing that sharp, poisonous tongue. I stop just in front of him, staring down into those hard, glittering blue jewels that he has for eyes, completely motionless. I remain this way for several long moments, almost trying to set a false sense of security, though I know he would never relax in front of me. My hand flashes up so swiftly that the naked eye would barely be able to see it coming, and the sharp sound of skin hitting skin echoes around my chambers as the back of my hand makes contact with his cheek harshly. I backhand him as easily as if I were swatting away an annoying insect. "You never learn, Ciel."

"Tch!" His head whips to the side from the force of my blow, the skin reddening swiftly, and he stumbles slightly. He manages to keep his balance as if by sheer willpower, and lashes out at me. His fist makes contact with my jaw as he swings his arm forward, and pain blooms along the bone.

I wince from the brutal punch, amazed that such a malourished little brat could manage to do that much damage, having nearly dislocated my jaw. A metallic taste taints my tongue as blood fills my mouth, and I let my anger wash over me; there's no need to control it now. I feel my expression contort with rage, my eyes burning with with the desire to maim as I stare at him. I grip onto his wrist so hard that if I were to jerk my hand to the side, his bone would snap, though I release it as I fling him back as hard as I can, sending him slamming into the wooden drawers.

"Always the fucking fighter," I growl, spitting the blood that's collected in my mouth onto the sandstone. Dropping to a knee in front of his winded body, I force my lips into a sadistic smirk, enjoying his pain as I try to ignore my own. "Just admit it, we both know that this is all a show. Give in to me already. No one can resist my godly body."

"You're too conceited. I've seen better bodies on slaves." He throws his head forward and slams it into my skull with all the force he can muster, and I watch as his eyes seem to dull with dizziness, wincing from pain, before my eyes fall shut from the impact. He shoves me off of him easily, as I'm momentarily off balance; otherwise someone of his stature and strength wouldn't have been able to budge me. "And this isn't a show. I'd rather die than spend time with the likes of you."

I snarl through my agony, my eyes cracking open as I slide my fingers into his hair, gripping onto the soft locks harshly. "You should behave like the other slaves and writhe in pleasure on my cock, like a good boy." I strike him with the back of my hand once more, harder this time, and my knuckles slam into his cheekbone with bruising force. "Instead you choose to be bludgeoned." I would never admit it aloud, but I much preferred his feisty nature; I may have wanted him to give in to me and moan like the sex toy that he was, but I didn't want him to stop fighting me. It gave me a simple excuse to be violent and rough with him.

His teeth grind together as he tries to endure the pain, and his knee comes up swiftly, slamming into my crotch while his fist delivers a blow to my stomach. "Seeing you in pain _is_ pleasurable for me."

I groan lowly, pulsating pain radiating out from my dick and abdomen, though it only serves to fuel my anger. Adrenaline courses through me, and I rise fully to my feet, one hand cradling my junk to soothe the ache, my other tightening its grip on his hair before yanking him up with it. Once he's on unsteady feet, I fling him harshly across the room, his body skidding over the sandstone; Ciel is sure to have scrapes, bruises, and cuts by the time I'm finished with him. I stride over to him, my expression dark with malicious intent, and I viciously slam my foot down onto his back, digging my heel roughly into the base of his spine, keeping him pinned. If I pressed hard enough, the bone would snap rather easily. "I bet you'd be pretty paralysed."

A half-groan, half-snarl is ripped from his slender throat, and he claws at the ground, digging his nails into the sandstone viciously in an attempt to crawl away. True to my predatory nature, I'll never let my prey slip away from me. "You're a sick fucking coward. I can't believe you call yourself a man."

His words make a humorless chuckle rumble in my chest, and I shove my heel more painfully into his spine. I move my hand away from my crotch, the pain finally subsiding as my sadistic tendencies flare up, pushing numbing adrenaline through my veins. "If you think your pitiful kick is enough to stop me from having you, you're sorely mistaken." I lean down and grasp onto his soft locks, harshly twisting my fingers in it. My voice is an animalistic growl, my anger bursting forth in my every movement. "I am more of a man than your dainty little body can handle."

More than anything, I wanted to break him; for a slave, he was a prideful creature, and I wanted to rip that away from him. I wanted him to cower before me, to beg for forgiveness, to offer his body up to me willingly. I wanted to shatter his defiance, mold him into my image... yet thus far, he proved to be my strongest toy. Ciel was neither weak-willed nor fearful; where other slaves submitted to me, he could fight, as hard as he could, all the while cursing and slandering me. He got away with what would normally ensure his death sentence, all because I wanted to break him myself. He was a challenge, and I did so love challenges.

His hand flashes towards my face and he digs his fingers into my eyesockets, mercilessly jabbing at my eyes. "You're worthless! How dare you call yourself our Emperor!" I snarled and gripped his wrist, ripping it far from my face. I pinned both of his arms against his back using only one hand.

"And all your worth lies in the fact that you have a hole to fuck." My voice was guttural, its tone full of a ferociously callous frigity, as if I were trying to freeze him with only my words. My free hand rips his loincloth away, baring his ass to my smouldering eyes, and I drop to my knees behind him. "Allow me to burn your worth into your fucking body and mind."

He thrashes wildly like an animal being brought to slaughter, his nails ripping violently into my wrists and drawing blood. Ciel kicks at me relentlessly, trying to free himself with all of the strength that he possesses. Too bad it will never be enough. "Bastard! Someday we'll make you regret everything you've done!"

I throw my head back in cruel amusement, laughing heartily at the mere fantasy. "Comfort yourself however you wish, Ciel. I will always be the Emperor, and you will always be my plaything. That is the way it will always be." My grip on his wrists remain firm, and my other hand snags onto his hip, forcing him up onto his knees. My leg comes forward to push them farther apart, and I'm greeted by the sight of his rosy ring of flesh, tightly clenched.

I carelessly shove two fingers into the tight hole, causing him to hiss softly in pain. I can hear him gritting his teeth in attempt to bear the discomfort silently, undoubtedly due to that troublesome pride of his. If I can force a single sound out of him, I'll have won this round. "One day I will kill you," he says through clenched teeth, the seriousness of his voice not even fazing me.

"I would love to see a weakling like you try," I taunt, pressing into his spine so that his ass juts out and allows me more access. I scissor my fingers to stretch him, though none of the preparation is for his benefit, and we both know that. I do this so that I will be able to get my cock comfortably inside him without feeling like I've shoved it into a vise. "I'm practically a god. You should feel blessed to be my favored whore."

"Shit dressed up in fancy robes is still shit," Ciel growls, and with impeccable aim slams his heel into my chin.

This was the final blow to my rage; I ripped my fingers out of him, instead tangling them into his hair, and with a swift motion slam his head into the floor. I'm only able to control myself enough not to bust his head open on the sandstone, as I'd rather not kill my favorite toy just yet. I grind his face into the rough flooring, leaning closer to his ear; my desire to cause him pain continues to grow, and my cock throbs impatiently. "How fucking dare a slave like you strike the Emperor. I'll teach you a fucking lesson. Perhaps you won't forget this time."

_Break, little Ciel. Fall apart in my hands._

"You're not my Emperor," he hisses, wriggling in my grasp. He continues to kick, refusing to give up the fight though I'm sure he realises that he's lost once again.

"Like it or not I rule you. You are my fucking property, a hole to be fucked whenever I desire it. Submit or not, you belong only to me." My patience has dried up, and I slip in between his legs, releasing my hold on his head to untie my robes, letting them fall open. I force his hips to stay raised, slamming my cock into his tight ass as roughly as I can, without giving a single warning.

His back arches sharply from pain, and, to my annoyance, manages to keep his breathing even. The only sound he makes is an angrily hissed word. "Bastard," slips through his clenched teeth, but I can't seem to feel the same amount of anger as before.

Instead, pleasure begins to caress my skin as his warm, tight hole squeezes onto my dick. A shiver runs down my spine; the fact that his body is trying its hardest to reject me, and yet only seems to suck me in deeper, arouses me terribly. I shove his shoulders down towards the ground to allow for deeper access, my nails biting into his delicate flesh. My hips thrust into him mercilessly, not giving him a single second of time to adjust to my size. I don't care if he's in pleasure or in pain; all that matters is what my body gets out of him. "Watch your whore mouth. You'll only make it worse on yourself," I warn him, my mind not yet clouded enough with lust to keep me from forming coherent thought.

Completely disregarding my warning, Ciel turns his head and sinks his teeth so deeply into my hand as hard as he can that multiple trails of blood ooze down my fingers and drip ontp his shoulders. I rip my hand away with a hiss of pain, catching a smug smile curling his lips, and as revenge I backhand him roughly, smearing my blood all over his face purposefully. I then grip onto his hair with the same hand, coating his blae locks in the thick dark red liquid, slamming my hips against his ass so violently that my balls smack into his skin. I angle myself just so, drilling deeper and deeper into his hole. My cock abuses and rubs against his walls and nerves so brutally that he's sure to feel nothing but agony, animalistic grunts ripping from my chest.

Ciel seems to become more subdued, though he still continues to struggle every so often. He must have realised the futility, as there was no escape for him; there never would be. I twist and tangle my digits in his tresses, gripping them as tight as possible as I give his hair an angry tug. My rage fuels my movements, and I jackhammer my hips, impaling him over and over again as hard and fast as I can, expletives as well as groans and grunts falling from my lips. I squeeze his wrists so tightly that his circulation is very nearly severed, his fragile bones shifting beneath my hold. If I wanted to I could snap them; surely he would cry out, and it would be an easy win for me. But that wasn't good enough. He glares at me as he tugs on his arms, perhaps angered by the fact that I've got him in an iron grip. His lips press together into a thin line as his jaw clenches, refusing to make a single sound. The longer he holds out on me, the stronger my desire to hear his voice becomes. I ram my cock so brutally into him that his knees drag roughly over sandstone, surely being rubbed raw from the ceaseless friction. Pleasure builds in me, my lower abdomen squeezing as the coil in my stomach tightens.

"Your unwilling ass squeezes my cock so perfectly," I growl huskily, my voice low and deep. Eyes lidded with lust stare down at my helpless prey, enjoying the sight far too much. I could truly break him in half if I so wished to, and the thought pleased me immensely.

"I'm surprised, since I've had bigger," Ciel says snarkily with a dark chuckle rumbling in his chest. His sapphire orbs darken in spite as he watches my face for a reaction.

My vision darkens, and all I see is red, the rage within me is so strong. I rip on his locks violently, his taunting words echoing in my head, making me angrier by the second. I slam his torso so harshly into the ground that it knocks the wind out of him. _Break, break. Lose that venomous tongue, become clay in my hands, surrender your pride._ I slam my dick into him as violently as possible, trying to rip him in half with the sheer force. My movements become jerky and less fluid as the rage overtakes me, and I let go of his hair, instead grasping his hips. I dig my fingers into his flesh, squeezing the bone to leave angry bruises upon his translucent flesh. I'll mark him as mine as many times as I have to. I'll beat it into his fucking brain. "You're my fucking property. No one else can have you. No one is bigger than I."

Finally, finally, after my violent abuse of his fragile body, a soft groan of pain leaves him. He quickly silences himself, but it's too late; I've already won. He locks his jaw to go back to his stubborn silene, but a cruel, victorious smirk curls my lips. I brutally stab his insides with my cock, ensuring that he'll have pained hips for days and trouble walking properly. My stomach tightens painfully, and I shudder.

"Fuck," I groan, and I feel him stilling beneath me, no longer struggling as he senses the end.

With a final thrust, I bury myself inside of him, fully sheathing my cock. I grunt as I spend, my cum spurting out and filling the entire cavity with the warm, sticky fluid. I let my body still as I catch my breath, ecstasy dancing over my skin, and once my lungs are able to properly draw air, I rise to my feet. Taking a step back, I stare down at his battered and bruised form impassively, my muscles relaxing slowly.

Ciel winces slightly, forcing himself up onto shaking legs. He grips onto the drawers to assist in pulling himself to his feet, though once he's fully upright he lets go of it. His pride makes him refuse to lean on anything for support, and even though his balance seems quite off, his body wobbling slightly, he manages to remain on his feet. His legs are shoulder-length apart to keep his stance solid. I turn away from him, unconcerned about his agony, and I walk over to the door, pulling it open. I don't bother to close my robes, and I come face to face with the man I knew would be there.

I lean against the door frame, my entire front exposed and flecked with blood and cum, yet the emotionless Claude doesn't even bat a lash. "Remove Ciel from my chambers and escort him back to his cell. Then bring me one of the blonds and that redheaded boy." Now that my anger has been seen to, I can enjoy a leisurely romp with the more submissive slaves; Luka was smaller and even more delicate than Ciel, and if I was as aggressive with him as I was the blae-haired spitfire, he'd be dead before I even came. What a pity that would be.

Ciel rudely pushed past us, his arms crossed over his chest, and he glared daggers at me defiantly. He strides confidently into the hall, having forced his way between us. "No need. I'd be more than happy to escort myself back." Without another word, he spun on his heel and started stalking off down the hall.

I raise a brow at his behavior, watching him momentarily as he walks away from me; to an untrained eye he seemed to be walking perfectly normal, but I could see the agony in his every step, and it pleased me greatly. "Make sure he returns to his cell. Don't let him wander freely." Those were my parting words to my advisor, and I refused to look at him as I headed back into my chambers, shutting the door behind me. Soon enough, a cleansed Luka and blondie would be here to keep me company. I would get my fill of sex from the more willing toys of mine. As violent and uncaring as I was with Ciel, I quite enjoyed making my slaves sing out in pleasure.

Walking into the bathroom, I dipped a clean towel into a basin of water, ringing it out before I mopped up my skin. I removed all evidence that I could of the brutal raping of Ciel, though I could not get rid of the bruises that marred my skin. Anger simmered lightly in my stomach as I ran my fingers over the bruise on my jaw. That little bastard. With a sigh, I tossed the cloth away and headed back into my room, peeling my robes off.

Moments later, a freshly bathed Luka and Finnian were knocking lightly on my door. I looked over them; the blond's cheeks were rosy, perhaps from embarrassment, and the little redhead seemed tranquil although I'm sure he knew what awaited him beyond the threshhold. They were the more innocent looking toys of mine, and I preferred that over the blatantly slutty ones. They were more likely to blush and try to stifle their voices, and tears would cling to their long lashes from the embarrassment of pleasure. The exceedingly sexual toys of mine were used less often, only when I was in the mood to be ridden by a filthy whore that got off on being called names. I rather enjoyed forcing an innocent male to bounce on my cock and fuck himself; the flushed cheeks, the tears, the moans that left them, all were more delicious than I could handle. I loved watching them descend into desperation, one of my sadistic tendencies. Perhaps I would engage in such activities tonight.

I beckoned Finny and Luka inside, and after the door was shut, I indulged in a divine ecstasy that was forbidden to all but me.

**Author's Note:**

> E/N: And there you have it. Did you like the very first installment to The Emperor's New Woes? What are your opinions on Sebastian? Feed me your thoughts in the form of gratuitous comments. Kitten and I both appreciate you all, as always. Much love from us, and thank you kindly for reading this.
> 
> Oh, and our intentions are to regularly post new chapters to this story as well as to Connected, so don't worry your pretty little heads.


End file.
